


Rough Day?

by LaLaSPNFan



Series: Reader suggested JensenxReader Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaSPNFan/pseuds/LaLaSPNFan
Summary: Bad day at work. Happy day at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolly Darke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dolly+Darke).



> This work was requested by reader Dolly Darke. If you have any suggestions you wanna throw my way and like the way I write please do!

You walk into the house you share with Jensen with a sigh. You put down your bag and take off your jacket putting it on the back of the couch. Jensen comes into the living room from the kitchen. 

 

“Hey beautiful. How was your day?” Jensen asks. 

 

“Absolutely terrible.” You take off your high heels and set them on the floor next to Jensen’s shoes. “If I knew I would be running around everywhere today I would've worn my flats.” 

 

“Oh I'm sorry babe. Come here.” Jensen says. He sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him. You sit next to him and he motions for your feet. You put them on his lap and he starts massaging your right foot. You lay back on the arm of the couch and let out a moan.

 

“Hmm that feels good,” you say your eyes closing. 

 

He switches to your left foot and massages that one. He reaches up your leg, pushing your pencil skirt up a little to pull off your thigh high. He pulls the other one off as well. He runs his hands up and down your legs rubbing them. With each pass his hands creep up higher and higher. You lift your head up and open one eye. Jensen is looking at you, a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

“What are you up to Mr. Ackles?” You ask opening your other eye.

 

“Oh I think you know Ms. Y/L/N.” 

 

He pushes your skirt up until it bunches up at your waist. He slowly starts spreading kisses over your legs. You’re head dips back and you let out another moan. 

 

Jensen moves his right hand up your leg. He moves it to between your legs and his thumb quickly finds your clit. He slowly starts moving it around. You let out another moan. He continues to pleasure you through the fabric of your underwear. He starts kissing your exposed neck. You grab his face and pull it to yours, capturing his lips with yours. Jensen adjusts so he’s straddling you. As he’s kissing you he starts undoing your blouse. He pulls the fabric out of your skirt so he can undo the last buttons. Once the shirt is unbuttoned he breaks the kiss to toss the shirt on the floor. He wastes no time taking your bra off. He tosses that on the floor too and takes your left nipple into his mouth. He twirls he tongue around it. He grabs your other nipple in his mouth and twirls his tongue around that one. 

 

Jensen pulls away from your boobs and kisses you again. He quickly takes your underwear off and discards them on the floor. He positions himself so now he is in between your legs. You hear the sound of his zipper being undone and in a moment he is inside you. You break the kiss to moan his name.

 

“Oh Jensen!”

 

He holds onto your hips and picks up his pace. You hold onto the cushion and top of the couch for support. Jensen lets go of your hip and massages your breast. He pinches your nipple a little so it’s just on the edge of being painful but it feels oh so good. He does the same to the other breast and that sends you over the edge. 

 

“Uhh Jensen,” You moan out as you clench around him.

 

The feel of your orgasm sends Jensen over the edge and he cums inside you. He collapses on top of you and you both try to catch your breath. You gently stroke his hair. 

 

“You do realize that everytime I have a bad day this is what I’m gonna expect when I get home right?”

 

Jensen laughs. “You’ve got yourself a deal babe.”


End file.
